


All for that sweet kiss...

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Noctis and Ignis enjoy cuddle time together. Noctis wants that sweet kiss that only Ignis can offer...





	All for that sweet kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but I wrote this because I needed some IgNoct fluff while a took a short break from writing my main fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

Ignis laid down on his back resting his arm out to the side, ready for his prince to nuzzle into his side. Neither of them had verbalised what they thought of this new found arrangement but it was happening increasingly often and was a part of his day that Ignis had begun to look forward to.

Noctis curled up against his advisor, welcoming the warmth that radiated off his body. Moments like these relieved all of the days stress and hopefully they at least did something for Ignis in return. He felt Ignis’ arm wrap around his back and pull him closer, giving him even more of the advisors welcomed warmth.

Noctis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in Ignis’ fancy Altissian cologne, a smell that always seemed to give him comfort. He wanted to tell Ignis that this sophisticated fragrance was something that he had grown rather fond of in recent months but it didn’t want to risk making the embrace awkward for his counterpart. Noctis had never expected to grow so attached to these silent, yet comfortable moments and now that he knew what it felt like to be in Ignis’ arms he couldn’t risk them ending. 

He listened to Ignis’ heartbeat as his head lifted and fell ever so gently with each of Ignis’ steady breaths. Noctis felt a slight tickling sensation as Ignis breath caressed his hair when the advisor looked down at him. Noctis pulled himself closer, letting out a small sound that he’d never let anyone else hear as he nudged Ignis’ chin with his nose, moving the advisor so that he could rest his head comfortably.

As they repositioned, their eyes met for the briefest of moments, yet long enough for Ignis to notice that the prince’s eyes had dipped to his lips before closing his eyes. Ignis rubbed slow and soothing circles into Noctis back, a smile of satisfaction formed as he felt Noctis lean into his touches; he’d never been this daring before.

Ignis stared up at the ceiling in Noctis’ bedroom wondering how they’d progressed to laying in the prince’s bed, it was something that would certainly bring him repercussions if ever he was found out acting in this way when alone with the prince. However, that was the beauty of Noctis being allowed to live alone in this apartment, no one visited often as they had trusted Ignis to take care of all Noctis’ needs. This was just another one of those, except Ignis had grown to need it too.

The prince was only sixteen years old, a fact that he tried to keep in the forefront of his mind whenever he considered where these encounters could lead, but Noctis had matured in these past few years into a handsome young man. Ignis was well aware that many others found Noctis attractive, it was very apparent when he dropped off and collected him from school by the amount of students whose attention he stole just by being present.

When he heard a light snore Ignis craned his neck to look at Noctis and confirmed immediately that the prince had yet again, dozed off in their embrace. Those light snores brought a smile to Ignis’ usually composed face. In the knowledge that the prince wouldn’t know of his affections, he ever so lightly placed a kiss on the top of his head, holding his lips in place for a few moments to enjoy the feeling of Noctis against them. When he broke away, he took in a deep breath and held Noctis tighter in his arms, needing the young man as close as possible.

Little did Ignis know, Noctis only ever pretended to fall asleep during these moments, all for that sweet kiss atop of his head…


End file.
